So Crazy, You Won't Believe It 2
by The Voices Talk to Me
Summary: Another So Crazy. This time, it's even crazier. WARNING: There is slash and femslash in this one! And profanity in the songs.


**There's a reason why this is rated 'T'.**

**The song lyrics contain profanity, there is some slash, and some femaleslash.**

**Also, the original story is called 'So Crazy, You Won't Believe It'.**

**Go to my profile, click on the link, read the story and review it as well as this one.**

**So Crazy, You Won't Believe It 2**

"Fwow wow wow wow wow. Doddly doddly do, wown wown wown." Cody said while playing on his air-guitar. Then Harold started to play his electric keyboard. Then Beth got up on the stage that they were on and started to sing, off-key.

"You and me, me and you. Let's have fun. That's what we'll do. Yeah yeah. Yeah yeah. Yeah yeah. Yeah. Me and you, you and me. We'll have fun. We'll go to the sea. Mmm hm, mmm, hm, mmm, hm.

Then Izzy fell from the ceiling to the stage, but not before she threw a smoke bomb down.

"Izzy is the best! Better than the rest! Izzy will fly high! She will touch the sky!" she sung. Then Owen came from out of the stage, with more smoke and fireworks. He had his hair dyed black, and had white face paint with black details on. He also had a real guitar and was playing it badly. He played it so badly that the guitar had to get away from Owen.

"Owen, stop playing me!," it yelled. "You are bringing a disgrace to the music name!

"But Owen likes playing the guitar!" Owen yelled.

"Well learn how to play me!" the guitar said as it walked away.

Beth and Cody and Harold were still trying to make music. But Courtney and Duncan didn't seem to notice.

"I love this song!" Courtney yelled.

"I love it too, but not as much as I love you!" Duncan yelled.

"That was soo sweet!" Courtney told him.

"So do you want to make out?" Duncan asked.

"Do I ever!" Courtney said before she jumped into Duncan's arms and began to make out with the boy.

The Harold saw Duncan and Courtney kissing. Harold's face got mad. So mad, that it ripped it's self off of Harold and started spanking Duncan and Courtney. But they didn't care. They were still kissing. Then Bridgette and Geoff decided to start making out. You know how crowds sometimes carries people on their wave? Well, Bridgette and Geoff were on a wave like that, and they didn't even notice.

"You kiss soo good Geffey!" Bridgette said.

"Not as good as you babe!" Geoff told her.

"Aww, that was soo sweet!" Bridgette said.

"But not as sweet as making out with you!!!" Geoff told her.

Then Leashawna got up on stage and started rapping the Souljah Boy Tell 'Em Crank Dat Souljah Boy song. Cody got a Jamaican drum and started to play the beat. Harold was the beat box. And Eva decided to help by being the background voice.

"Souljah Boy off in this

(Oh)

Watch me crank it, watch me roll

Watch me crank dat Souljah Boy

Then Superman dat

(Oh)

Now watch me, you

(Crank dat Souljah Boy)

Now watch me, you

(Crank dat Souljah Boy)

Now watch

Souljah Boy off in this

(Oh)

Watch me lean then watch rock

(Oh)

Yeah watch me crank dat Robocop

Super fresh, now watch me jock

Jocking on them haterz man

When I do that Souljah Boy

I lean to the left and crank dat thing

Now you

I'm jocking on you, I'm jocking on you

And if we get to fightin'

Then I'm cocking on you, I'm cocking on you

Yes I crank it everyday

Haterz get mad 'caz

I got me some Bathin' Apes

Souljah Boy off in this

(Oh)

Watch me crank it, watch me roll

Watch me crank dat Souljah Boy

Then Superman dat

(Oh)

Now watch me, you

(Crank dat Souljah Boy)

Now watch me, you

(Crank dat Souljah Boy)

Now watch

I'ma bouncin' on my toe

Watch me super soak dat, oh

I'ma pass it to Arab

And he's gon crank it up fo' sho'

Haterz wanna be be

Souljah Boy, I'm the man

They be lookin' at my neck

Sayin' it's the Rubberband Man, man

Watch me do it, watch me do it

Dance, dance

Let get to, let get to

Nope, you can't do it like me

Sho, so don't do it like me

Folk, I see you tryna do it like me

Man that damn ulgly

Souljah Boy off in this

(Oh)

Watch me crank it, watch me roll

Watch me crank dat Souljah Boy

Then Superman dat

(Oh)

Now watch me, you

(Crank dat Souljah Boy)

Now watch me, you

(Crank dat Souljah Boy)

Now watch

I'ma to fresh off in this

(Oh)

Watch me crank it, watch me roll

Watch me crank dat Roosevelt

Then Super soak that

(Oh)

Then Super soak that

(Oh)

Then Super soak that

(Oh)

Then Super soak that

(Oh)

Then Super soak that

(Oh)

I'm too fresh, now watch me do

Watch me shuffle, watch me do

Watch me crank that Souljah Boy

Now Superman, do it

Now Superman, do it

Now Superman, do it

Ahhhhhhhhhh, you

Souljah Boy off in this

(Oh)

Watch me crank it, watch me roll

Watch me crank dat Souljah Boy

Then Superman dat

(Oh)

Now watch me, you

(Crank dat Souljah Boy)

Now watch me, you

(Crank dat Souljah Boy)

Now watch."

Then Souljah Boy and Arab busted into the club that the TDI people were in.

"You stole our song!" Souljah Boy yelled.

"Ye'ah you stole it!" Arab added.

"Ya'll been drink that Haterade!" Leashawna yelled.

"Yeah!" Harold added.

"Man, this jacked-up." Souljah Boy said.

"Oh, oh, oh, I'll show you jacked-up!" Leashawna said as she started to approach Souljah Boy.

"I'll get Arab!" Harold said as he approached Arab.

"Man, it's A-rab! Not Arab!" Arab yelled.

"What ever it is, prepare to experience my mad-skills!" Harold yelled.

Then a great, big fight started. There were swing here and there. Up and Down, Left and Right. In the end, Leashawna and Harold won.

"And that's how we roll!" Leashawna yelled.

Then Harold and Cody and Eva started to sing High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup.

"Oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.

Oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Three years and you think for sure

That's all you got to endure.

All the total dicks

All the stuck up chicks.

So superficial, so immature.

And then when you graduate

Your take a look around, and you say

'Hey Wait!'  
This is the same as where I just came from,

I thought it was over,

Aw, that's just great.

The whole damn world is just as obsessed

With who's the best dressed

And who's having sex.

Who has the honeys

Who has the money

Who's kinda cute

And who's just a mess.

And you still don't have the right look

And you still don't have the right friends

Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends.

High School Never Ends.

"Oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.

Oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Check out the popular kids,

You'll never guess what Jessica did.

How did Mary-Kate loose all that weight?

And Katie had a baby so I guess Todd's straight.

And the only thing that really matters,

Is climbing up that social latter.

You still care about your hair,

And the car you drive,

Doesn't matter if your 16 or 35.

Reese Witherspoon, she's the prom queen.

Bill Gates, captain of the chess team.

Jack Black, the clown,

Brad Pitt, the quarter back,

Heard it all before,

I want my money back!

The whole damn world is just as obsessed,

With who's the best dressed

And who's having sex

Who's in the clubs

And who's on the drugs

And who's throwing up before they digest

And you still don't have the right look

And you still have the same three friends

And you still listen to the same shit you did back then

High School Never Ends

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

High School Never Ends

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Here we go again

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

"Yeah, I hate high school!" Gwen yelled.

"High school stinks. The only reason why I get straight A's is because my parents make me!" Trent yelled.

"Let's burn the nearest High school!" Gwen suggested.

"Yeah! We can ride there on my new motorcycle I made!" Trent added.

"You build motorcycles?!" Gwen asked.

"Yeah! Wanna ride, Beautiful?" Trent asked.

"Do I ever!" Gwen yelled before Trent picked her up and carried her to his motorcycle.

Then Cody's band decided that they didn't have any more songs to sing, so Cody decided to tell someone something important.

"Noah, I love you man! That ear-kiss thing was awesome! That's why I was wide awake and smiling when you were doing it! I want to date you!!!" Cody yelled into the microphone.

Noah got onto the stage and started talking to Cody.

"Cody, I love you too! That's why I was doing it to you!" Noah said before he pulled Cody in for a kiss.

"Awww, gay couples are the cutest!" Lindsay squealed as she say the couple start to make out.

"Lindsay, I have something very important to tell you." Heather said.

"What is it Heather?" Lindsay asked.

"Lindsay, I love you." Heather asked.

"Oh, I do too! I love myself!" Lindsay yelled.

"No Lindsay, I love you. I want to kiss you, have a relationship with you." Heather corrected her.

"Ohhhhhhh. I love you too Heather!" Lindsay said.

"Wana kiss?" Heather asked.

"Sure, why not?" Lindsay said before the two started to make out.

Then Ezekiel got a big dart gun and started shooting.

"Yeah, bagging some doe!" he yelled. Ezekiel shot Noah, Cody, Heather, Beth, Harold, and Eva. Then Eva jumped off stage to beat up Ezekiel up.

"Never shoot me with a dart gun!" She yelled.

"Do-n't shoot, eh? I want to live!" Ezekiel yelled as he started to run for his life.

"You better run!" Eva yelled.

Then Chris and Chef got some body bags and wrapped Eva up in them to restrain her.

"That should hold her, now." Chris said.

"He he, maybe we should give her some medicine." Chef suggested.

"That sound's great!" Chris agreed.

"Okay then!" Chef yelled before he got a needle and poked Eva with it.

Justin got up on stage and went to Beth.

"Hey Beth, how's it going?" he asked her.

"Oh, um, it's going fine!" she stuttered.

"Oh that's great. You're looking quite pretty today." Justin told her.

"Thanks!" she said while she blushed.

"You want to know something Beth?" Justin asked. Beth nodded yes.

"I love you Beth."

"I love you too Justin!" Beth yelled before she jumped into his arms and started to kiss him.

Katie and Sadie were watching Beth and Justin kiss. Katie and Sadie weren't too happy about it.

"Do you mean that Justin picked her!!!" Katie yelled.

"I can't believe he picked her! I'm wayy prettier!" Sadie yelled.

"Hey, I'm prettier than her, too!" Katie yelled at Sadie.

"You look just bad as her." Sadie told her.

"But you're fatter and shorter and paler than me!" Katie yelled.

"So? I'm still prettier."

"How dare you!"

"How dare you!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

"I hate you infinity more!" Katie yelled before she and Sadie started fighting each other. Then Tyler and DJ came up to them.

"Girls, don't fight." DJ said.

"Yeah, we don't need that." Tyler added.

"Well Katie doesn't believe that I'm prettier!" Sadie said.

"And Sadie doesn't believe that she's wrong!" Katie said.

"Well, I think Katie's prettier." DJ said.

"See?" Katie said, then stuck out her tongue as Sadie gasped.

"Well, I think Sadie's prettier." Tyler said.

"See?" Sadie said, then stuck out her tongue as Katie gasped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said that Katie isn't pretty?" DJ asked.

"I did." Tyler said. "You got a problem with that?" he added.

"Yeah, I do!" DJ said.

"Well, I'm gonna bring the dinner to the table and then I'm gonna eat it!" Tyler said.

DJ, Katie, and Sadie slapped their foreheads. Then Tyler punched DJ in the stomach, but DJ's stomach was as if it was made of steel.

"Ow!!!" Tyler yelled. Then DJ punched Tyler in his stomach, which made Tyler fly across the room.

"Mommy." Tyler said as he clutched his stomach and slid down the wall.

"Don't mess with DJ." DJ said.

**Well, that's it for now.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**I surely did.**

**Bye-bye!**


End file.
